How Far Can You Fall?
by Breathlessly Wicked
Summary: I am already quite insane." She laughed and rolled onto her side. She was captured, time works differently there so it could have been years for all we know she could have been tortured or even. . . dead. What a GREAT leader I am!
1. Chapter 1

Hey pe' ople! Digimon is awesome Taiora forever! Sorato sucks! Aaaaaaaaaaaanyway, hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: Darkness Comes Forth.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well that's not true exactly I own my puppy and my goldfish! So I just don't own the original digi-charecters ok? There, now let us begin!

&

"So today we must take them. . . No matter the circumstances. Is that understood?" Said a booming voice that sounded a bit husky and worn over the years.

"Understood, we must take our places now." A small but commanding voice said.

"And the wheel starts turning again." Said the first voice, after that they both left the room and took their assigned places, waiting for the right time.

The Next Day

Sora, walked out of the locker rooms with slightly wet hair.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that ,Miki!" Sora, laughed at her tennis friend as she picked up her bag and started on her way home.

Sora, sighed, she had been doing that a lot now a days hadn't she? She had been getting distant from her friends and was hiding in the back of her mind more so than anything, only one person knew why and that was the only person that ever stayed by her side when he knew what she was doing, that was Taichi, for you. Just thinking about him made Sora, smile. Tai, was always making her smile when she didn't want to, but sometimes she really, _really_ wanted to strangle him!

"Stupid Tai," Sora, mumbled, she had realized she had feelings for Tai, just recently. She also realized it might be too late, Tai, was spending more and more time with some girl named ,Risa, who was really good at a lot of things that ,Sora, couldn't even dream of, " more like stupid me."

Sora, reached her home and walked in silently, Sora, had good days and bad days, today was a good day up until just then, when she had started to think about ,Tai, and his new "girl friend" (bunny ears!) How many thoughts had she been putting off lately? The only thing that could clear ,Sora's, clouded mind was a long walk around the local park.

"Mom?! I'm home, but I need to do something I'll be back in an hour or two!" Sora, yelled dropping her backpack on the floor of her room and running out of the small Japanese styled house before her mother could say anything.

"Um, surprise?" Tai, cheered jumping out from behind the couch as she ran out of the house not hearing him.

"That worked out splendidly now didn't it?" Matt, said sarcastically, it was ,Sora's, birthday and ,Tai, with help from ,Kari, and just about everyone else had planned a surprise party for her.

"Shut up you pansy boy!" Tai, yelled, all of the digi-destined where there the original anyway, well except for ,Kari, she was off sorting her thoughts as well, but in a different way.

"I'll just go get her! Now turn off the lights and get ready to say 'surprise'!" Tai yelled following ,Sora.

"That idiot'll probably get either lost or killed by a cat or something, I'm going too." Matt, said dryly following Tai.

With Sora

Sora, hadn't even been on her walk for five minutes when Tai caught up with her heaving slightly from the running.

"Hi, Sor!" Tai, said happily, just then ,Matt, came up behind him.

"Sup." Matt, said bluntly.

"Um. . . Hi?" Sora, said looking at the two boys, they where only seventeen years old and yet she felt like she had known them a lot longer.

"So what cha' doin'?" Tai, asked.

"Walking, and you two?" Sora, asked, Matt, lived nowhere near there and ,Tai, had ,Kari, to think about so why where they both here?

"Uh us too!" Tai, said referring to ,Matt, and him.

"So what now my two best friends are gay?" Sora, asked as she cocked a brow.

"No!" They yelled at the same time.

"If you say so. . . But would you guys kinda mind-" Sora, was cut off by ,Tai.

"Hey how about we all go to your place! Yeah sounds like fun!" Tai, said trying to drag ,Sora.

"Actually I was kinda on a-" She was cut off again.

"Yeah, it isn't that far away why not." Matt, commanded more so than asked ,Tai, continued to pull ,Sora, and ,Matt, followed closely behind.

"Sure but maybe some other-" Yet again she was cut off.

"Hey, do you know how to do the history homework 'cause I'm kinda lost." Tai, rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I do, but could you maybe wait a-"

"Which problem are you on? I got to number twelve but then it got weird." Matt, asked nonchalantly.

"Me too what about you ,Sora?" Tai, asked still dragging her.

"I was asking ,Sora, in the first place." Matt, said bitterly.

"Yeah well you didn't say 'hey ,SORA, what problem did you get to?' now did you?" Tai, asked, Sora, was getting mad now, which was rare for her she stopped walking and pulled her arm away from ,Tai's, iron grip.

"Could you both please SHUT-UP! I came here to go on a walk to clear my mind of any annoying this like you two! So if you can't just stand there for a minute and let me continue I would appreciate I-"

"You know I'm hungry." Tai, cut her off, now that was it!

"Go home! Both of you go home! Leave me alone! I just want to be alone! What it's not like national 'annoy ,Sora, day' or something is it?!" Sora, commanded.

"Um. . . Well it is your birthday you know." Tai, said sheepishly.

"What? It is. . .uhh I guess I forgot or something, but seriously please just go home, please." Sora, begged, just then a dark large man looking figure grabbed Sora from behind.

"Sora!" Tai, and ,Matt, yelled in union.

"Now ,Miss. Sora, will be going with me." The same husky voice from before said.

"Oh no she won't!" Tai, countered steeping closer to the man hopping to get a punch in, Sora, kicked him in the crotch, the man immediately let go of her and doubled over in pain.

"I guess soccer really does help in some unexpected areas!" Sora, laughed backing away from the man.

"This isn't time to be joking!" Matt, chided.

"I guess it's a time for running!" Sora, yelled running towards her house seeing the man start to get up, Tai, and ,Matt, did the same at the sight of the large man.

((((At Sora's House))))

The doors opened with a crash and closed the same way, the lights turned on and everyone jumped out,

"Surprise! Happy birthday ,Sora!" They all yelled.

"Oh that's why you where trying to get me home! That's so sweet of you ,Tai! But we've got a problem." Sora, said slightly hugging her bushy haired friend but then looking at everyone else.

"What?" Mimi asked first.

"Well I can't explain exactly but um-" Yet again ,Sora, was cut off, but this time she appreciated it.

"Some creep tried to grab ,Sora, and he's coming this way." Tai, simplified the whole thing for her.

"Yeah basically." Sora, confirmed, Matt, just nodded locking the door behind him.

"So what do we do?" TK, asked as he messed with his white hat that ,Kari, had given him.

"We wait to see if he knows where we are." Izzy, said, he wasn't the leader of the group but he was at some point the plan maker to an extent.

"Alright, if you say so." Mimi, squeaked huddling in a corner.

The door was knocked off of its hinges just seconds later, with ,Yamato, under it. (I hate him. . . a lot!)

"Miss. Sora, it's time to go now." He said before walking into the room.

"You'll have to get through us first!" Tai, said as the other digi-destined blocked ,Sora, from the man/thing.

"Ah the other digi-destined, don't worry she'll be back soon." He laughed.

"No deal." Tai, said bluntly.

"That's what you think now." The man said taking out a small glass bottle and popping the cork open; as he did an orange light left Tai's chest and took place in the bottle. Tai, collapsed onto the ground.

"What did you do to him?!" Sora, yelled rushing next to ,Tai, and taking him in her arms.

"Oh nothing I just took his essence if you will, or what some like to call it; his soul, such a fragile thing ,the human soul I'm glad I don't have one." The man laughed.

"What do I have to do? What do I have to do for you to give ,Taichi, his soul back?" ,Sora, said just above a whisper.

"Just come with me." He said.

"And that's all, his soul will be returned and you'll leave all of my friends alone?" Sora, asked darkly.

"Sora, you can't do this! We'll find another way!" TK, yelled trying to change the seventeen year olds mind.

"Yes that's it precisely." He said smirking.

"First ,Taichi, and then I'll go with you." Sora, said with almost no emotion.

"You don't trust me? I'm offended ,Miss. Sora." He said.

"Cut the crap and do it!" Sora, yelled looking up at him, shocking everyone.

"Fine as you whish." The man said opening the bottle, in seconds the orange light was back in ,Tai's, chest and he was breathing again.

"Sora? What happened? What's going on?!" Tai, asked as he looked up at ,Sora.

"It'll be ok, I have to go now." Sora, said standing.

"What did you do?" Tai, asked getting up next to ,Sora.

"She has agreed to come with me in the exchange of your life." The man said coolly.

"What ,Sora, no!" Tai, yelled, "Why didn't you guys do anything?!"

"She wouldn't let us." Izzy, said looking down.

"Now say your good-byes." The man instructed.

"Tai, I'll be back, I'll find a way. Izzy, find out all you can about this guy, he's not human I think he might be a digimon, check it out." Sora, whispered the last part to ,Izzy, "He's after ,Kari, as well, I just know it, she's at the park go!"

"Times up, let's go." The man said forcefully grabbing ,Sora's, arm and dragging her through a dark portal. Just after they stepped through the portal it closed.

"Kari, we have to find her!" TK, yelled as his brother finally crawled out from under the door. (Ha stupid Matt!)

They all nodded and started for the park.

&At The Park With Kari&

Kari, needed some time to think before she headed for ,Sora's, birthday party, Kari, had been alone more so lately, usually ,TK, would have been by her side almost 24/7 but since he had told her his true feelings, he had been avoiding her.

She didn't really know why, she wanted to tell him she felt the exact same way but when he saw her in the hallways at school he would always turn around or hide in or behind a crowd. He was afraid, afraid that she would say she wanted them to be just friends. But it was the complete opposite she had liked ,TK, for a while now but hadn't said anything because she thought he liked ,Yolie.

Kari, was a somewhat shy but also somewhat outgoing girl she was an odd mix. But when it came to ,TK, she would open up and talk to him, tell him everything and he would help her as best he could which was usually enough to get her through anything, but now he seemed so far away so she was alone. Tai, had tried to help before but he wasn't ,TK, he was a great older brother she could talk to him about homework, borrow old notes or something sometimes she could even talk about how ,Davis, had hit on her that day if he was in a good mood, but he would get overprotective or even try and bite off a few heads if she told him even half of the things that she had told ,TK. That's why she felt so alone now with a ton of people around her but no one close enough to see what was happening.

Slowly ,Kari's, heart was falling into darkness, just like ,Sora.

"Barer of light I believe it's time you come with me." Said a small but commanding voice.

"What?!" Kari, turned around to see a womanly figure cloaked in black.

"Kari! Get away from her!" Said a voice from behind, looking back ,Kari, saw the whole mob of original digi-destined.

"Kari, come here quick!" Tai, yelled grabbing ,Kari's, arm.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kari, asked.

"No time come on." Tai, whispered as he pulled ,Kari, away from the crowd unnoticed. (They are a big group of people!)

"Hikari, it's time to go. . . Now." The women said holding out her hand.

"She isn't here right now, would you leave a message?" TK asked mockingly.

"Fine, but I will be back for ,Hikari." The woman growled as she opened a dark portal and disappeared into it.

"Let's get to ,Tai's." Izzy, said, it seemed the older they got the more they where separated.

With Sora

"Alright what do you want?" Sora, spat, she had agreed to go with him not to be polite.

"All in good time ,Miss. Sora, until then you can stay there." The man said pointing to a door that wasn't far from them.

"Wait, I want answers at least tell me who you are. I know you're not human but you don't seem digimon." Sora, said bluntly, she did want answers and quickly.

"Well then sit down. I'll tell you all that I am permitted." He nodded thinking as to what he could tell her.

"Alright, let's start with your name." Sora, said sitting down in a musty chair, the room in general was somewhat musty.

"I have many names but you can call me ,Satoshi." The man said pulling off his hood, he looked different than expected he had tan skin, blue eyes, blue white hair and odd tattoos that covered a good portion of his face.

"Are you human or digimon?" Sora, looked at his face for another second before looking away.

"I can not release that information." Satoshi, replied

"Alright who do you work under?" Sora, asked, she wasn't going to mess around with simple questions she had a limited time she knew.

"Well I see we're skipping the pleasantries now aren't we? I work under my lord and master ,Zero." Satoshi, laughed.

"What information can you release about this ,Zero, person?" Sora, asked.

"None other than his name, you'll have to speak with him yourself I suppose." Satoshi, shrugged.

"What do you want with my friend ,Hikari?" Sora, asked, she had to get as many questions in as possible before ,Kari, got there.

"You'll have to ask my lord and master ,Zero." Satoshi, said.

"Will I have to bring ,Biyomon, into this?" Sora, asked.

"Only slightly." He shrugged.

"Will the others have to come under your control as well?" Sora, asked, not her friends, she couldn't let him harm them.

"Not in the way you have been, but they play their parts in this later, much later." The man nodded, and much later did mean much MUCH later.

"When do I meet with ,Zero?" Sora, questioned.

"Lord Zero, and that would be up to him, my lord Zero, get's ill often so when he is feeling well enough you may speak with him." Satoshi, said.

"Do you have ,Biyomon, already?" Sora, hoped he would say that they couldn't find her or something to that extent.

"No we do not need your digimon, we need someone else for this job." He said thoughtfully.

"Fine, when is ,Hikari, going to get here?" Sora asked lastly.

"Whenever my lesser brings her, is that all?" Satoshi, asked for a change.

"One last thing. May I see this ,Zero, guy before ,Kari, get's here?" Sora, asked.

"I will ask my lord and master if he whishes it, if so I will take you to him." Satoshi, said, "Now you will be going to the designated room I have said."

Sora, didn't answer instead she just walked to the room and closed the door behind her.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sora, whispered to herself, somehow she had brought this on herself it was all her fault just like her older brothers death when she was a mere child, "I have to get out of here, both me and ,Kari."

With Kari

"Alright ,Taichi-San, what's going on?" Kari, asked after ,Tai, had stopped at their building, she was worried you could tell because she only called him 'Taichi-San' when she was frightened.

"They took her." Tai, said.

"Who did they take, are they kidnapers don't we need to call the police?!" Kari, looked side to side panicked.

"They took ,Sora, she told us that they'd be coming for you and then she left, they are kidnapers I guess but ,Sora, thought they where digimon. Izzy's, on that right now." Tai, said quietly sitting down leaning on the side of the building.

"Oh, that's horrible! How did they get her?" Kari, asked sitting next to her brother.

"They did something to me, I'm not sure but it made her go with them I guess and now we have to protect you and get her back." Tai, answered warily, he knew why ,Sora, had been depressed and other than making her smile sometimes he was of no help to her, was he ever?

"Come on let's go inside, the others will be coming soon." Tai said standing a bit too quickly for his heads liking.

"Yeah we really should be getting in." Kari, agreed, the brother and sister started on their walk up the flights of cement stairs.

#With Sora#

The room that ,Sora, inhabited for the time being was small there was small arm chair, table and a wooden stool, all of which where covered by white sheets as to keep the dust off there where no windows and the only door was the one she had just entered through, how could she escape? The room was pitch black so she couldn't exactly see much more than two feet ahead of her.

"I'll get out of this, I know I will. I just have to stay calm and I can't show anyone emotions, they might use them against me." Sora, said to herself if she was going to survive she would have to stay temper less and cool headed no matter what they threw at her. They wanted to hit a cord in her; that made her emotions erupt and all come out so they could use the ones she cared about most against her, she had to stay in a peaceful and emotionless state of mind, she had to protect the others. . . Even at the cost of her sanity.

Ok first chapie done I need at least one review before I can update and flames are welcome. I know my grammar sucks you have been warned! I don't know who the characters should end up with so vote!

Right now it's:

Mimi/Izzy:00

Mimi/Matt:00

Sora/Taichi:00

Sora/OC:00

Kari/TK:00

Kari/OC:00

Taichi/Risa:00

Ok vote please! I wonder if anyone will go for Taichi/Risa? I hope not! Sora would be heart broken, but maybe if. . . Never mind no one even reads this part anyway! grumbles Anyway please review!! "" Bunny ears! I told you no one ever reads this part!

Siy Rowling?


	2. My Lord and Master

Thanx for the reviews! I only expected one flame! -Does happy dance!- And I know the couple mixed names like Taiora I was just putting them that way because someone might not know the mixed names you're all really nice to tell me but I already know ok? Good, now I dedicate this chapie to PinK-and-GreeN and my first reviewers! Yay now I need one review to continue after this is that ok? Anyway on with the darkness and torture. . . I mean story!

I own nothing!!

Chapter Two: My lord and master.

565656556565656565656565656565656565656

&With Sora the Next Day&

Sora had curled up in a corner, she was in a protective fetal position for most of the night; only a couple of hours here and she was already paranoid! But she could never be too careful she was in the enemy's base after all.

Looking around and rubbing her eyes Sora sat up groggily, where was she again?

"Oh. . . Yeah." Sora sighed standing and brushing herself off, she didn't really care if she had dirt or dust on her it was just something to do at the time. After stretching Sora decided to explore her new environment. Had Satoshi locked the door? Sora wiggled the doorknob, she could open the door! Maybe he wanted her to get out, maybe it was a trap! But she could exactly look a gift horse in the mouth. So she silently crept onto the hallway, it was quiet, a quiet that only occurs at dawn, the sun had just risen so naturally everyone would be asleep.

The hallways where long and carpeted there where windows here and there but they seemed somewhat frosted over, you could see outside but it was blurry like a water color painting.

"How many hallways can one overlord have?!" Sora whispered surprised, "I'd better get back." Just as she was turning around she heard something in the hallway she was about to go down,

"I was not able to locate the child of Hope. I'm sorry my lord." Said a weirdly familiar small voice, but it wasn't commanding anymore, no it was frightened. This Zero guy, he must've been a very powerful and wise digimon for Satoshi to fear him.

"And why was that?" Asked a hissing voice.

"The crest of Love warned the others of my arrival, she knows something we don't as does the crest of Hope they just aren't in tune with their abilities yet." Said the women.

"I see, has Ansome arrived with the crest of Love yet?" Asked the voice, it was different this time though like a southing lullaby.

"Yes, earlier yesterday afternoon. She is in the meeting room as we speak." The women said, she was back to her regular voice now but it shook every now and then while she was speaking.

"I see, leave me." Zero ordered the nameless women.

"Yes my lord." Was all she said before turning her back to Sora and disappearing down the hallway.

"Child of Love I know you are there, show yourself." Zero said surprising Sora.

Sora stepped into the hallway Zero was in, looking at him he was. . . A teenager!

"Um. . . Do you know what happened to that Zero guy?" Sora asked.

"I am Zero, now I believe you had some questions for me." Zero said Sora nodded.

"Yes, I have just a couple." Sora said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Such courage! I suppose the child or Courage rubbed off on you. But never look me in the eyes!" He said coldly.

"Don't bring Taichi into this! Or any of the others! Right now this is between you and I." Sora said spitefully, Zero was no older than 18, he had black hair that was similar to Matt's hair style, he had grey and blue eyes and his skin was pale. Zero looked shocked that Sora had commanded _him_ to do something and not the other way around! She was still looking him in the eyes, she was not afraid! He would have to change that.

Zero slapped her across the face leaving a bright red mark.

"What was that for?!" Sora exclaimed surprising Zero beyond all belief, "You can't just go around slapping people because they do something you don't want them to! You could ask politely!"

"Insolent cur!" Zero hissed, Sora advanced on him.

"What did you just call me?! You know what, you're just some power hungry, egotistical pretty boy who doesn't have a life so you came to the digital world so you could rule it!" Sora yelled, getting close to him.

Zero growled even though most of her accusations where true, he would _not under any circumstances _be talked to like_ that_! Grabbing Sora by the neck and lifting her he said, "There is a reason, people and digimon alike fear me."

"What your bad breath?" Sora chocked out, Zero threw her inside of his room, she hit the wall so hard the back of her head was bleeding.

"My wisdom and power, I know much more than you ever will! I am the puppeteer in your easily controlled life!" Zero scoffed, surprisingly Sora stood back up, she was showing emotions! This wasn't good anger was a strong and uncontrollable emotion.

"Yeah sure but what are you like in the real world? A wimp can't even throw a punch?! I know who I am and what I am for that matter! I don't need a makeshift life! But you you'll always be, a weak little pampas creep!" Sora yelled punching his eye, well he was out! Complete blackout! That definitely wasn't good!

Sora slung one of his arms around her shoulder dragging him to a chair, he was bleeding, not nearly as bad as her but still bleeding.

After cleaning his wound, Sora sat in the corner looking out the window.

It was a part of the digital world that Sora had never seen before; it had lush green trees, random bushes, it also has autumn leaves scattered here and there and the ground was blanketed with snow. It had been hours, just staring out the window. . . Just thinking about life and everything else. Sooner or latter her thoughts started to mesh and collide until none of them seemed important anymore; it all seemed like a bad dream and she never really existed like she could be free to watch everyone and anyone all she wanted and just sit there. She even forgot about her bleeding head long enough for it to reach the center of her back.

Her shirt was now soaked with blood and the blood that was once fresh in her hair had dried. There was a shuffling from the chair Sora was snapped from her inner battle and yet it was also a peace. Looking over her shoulder Sora saw Zero getting up and feeling his bandage.

"It was just a scratch nothing too big." Sora said standing.

"What? You bandaged me?" Zero asked.

"Well I made the mess, might as well clean it up." Sora shrugged, if she was going to get answers she needed to act as fearless as possible.

"You, Ansome!" Zero yelled, suddenly Satoshi was next to him.

"Yes my lord?" Satoshi asked bowing slightly, then seeing Sora, "What is it I can do for you?"

"Her, take her to the black room, immediately!" Zero commanded.

"Are you sure?" Satoshi asked his so called 'lord and master'.

"Are you questioning my dictions?" Zero asked bitterly.

"No, of cores not my lord, I'll take her right away!" Satoshi said before grabbing Sora by the arm and leading her out of the room, after closing the door he started talking again, "What did you do in there?"

"He was talking to me as if I was an animal, so I yelled at him and then I kinda punched him." Sora shrugged, Satoshi's grip loosened.

"The place he has asked me to bring you to, it will do things to the way you think, the way you see things and other people, if you let the darkness enter your heart all hope is lost. Time meshes as do you feelings, you have to stay strong and line up the facts; stay close to what you know and love. Some have well. . . It hasn't ended well." Satoshi said, he had obviously been in there himself once or twice.

"Kari, bring her to me when she arrives, please I need to speak with her." Sora asked of her somewhat accomplice, she wasn't sure what Satoshi was; friend, foe, in between?

"I'll try, but I am assigned to you and Hikari was assigned to Drusilla, my lesser." Satoshi said.

"What's your real name? You said you have many but what name did your mother or father give you?" Sora asked.

"My real name. . . is Angel, but don't call me that in front of Lord Zero." Angel said finally stopping, the door he was facing was down a flight of stairs.

"I'm guessing that's the black room?" Sora asked, Angel nodded and started down the stairs as did Sora.

"Remember what I said, it could be days, weeks or even months before he lets you go, so be cautious and stay to yourself." Angel said before getting out a skull key and opening the door; Sora stepped in the room.

The walls where pitch black made from stone, the ceiling and floor where made of mirror! The only light in the room came from a crack in the lower mirror; but oddly it filled the whole room with a bright light, it was just after dawn so it was the brightest point of the day, other times of day, Sora concluded, would be dimmer and less annoying.

There was nothing in the room, no furniture, windows or anybody else for that matter.

She was alone and she was going to be alone for a while. . .

(((With Tai And The Others The Day Before)))

As Tai and Kari entered their apartment they where nearly trampled by a mob of distressed digi-destined. After they had all sat down on the floor everyone was silent for a minute. (Izzy is just easier to type in ok?)

"So what are we going to do?" Matt asked, it was the question on everyone's mind.

"Someone needs to be with Kari at all times. And we need to know where they took Sora." Surprisingly Tai was the first to speak.

"Taichi's right, did anyone open a digi-port lately?" Izzy asked, everybody shook their heads; syndicating a 'no'.

"How do we get into the digital world is my question." Joe said hunching over his knees.

"Well the school is closed for holiday break, so we could use my computer." Izzy suggested.

"When do we go? How do we even know she's in the digital world?" Tai asked bitterly.

"We'll have to find and ask our digimon I guess, they would know who these guys are." TK said. He was getting uncomfortable he was sitting too close to Kari, what if she wanted to tell him right after they left? He would have to duck out early. When had he become such a pansy? (Much like his brother)

TK looked up; snapping out of his pansy boy stupor.

"Alright then, we'll all go to the digital world, find our partners and then find Sora!" Mimi cheered, looking at Koushirou; when had he become so handsome? Probably after Yamato. Mimi giggled at herself.

But it was a reoccurring question. . . Which one did she like? And which one if either liked her? That was the question she should have been asking.

"Digiport. . .open!" Koushirou yelled, holding his digivise up to his laptop. . . After a second of waiting nothing happened.

"Well. . . This isn't good!" Tai said shaking the computer screen.

"Don't take out your anger on my laptop!" Izzy scolded Taichi.

"Whatever, just leave me alone." Tai growled sitting down, Sora was in trouble and he couldn't do anything about it!

Later That Night

"Alright I'll be back in the morning; and I'll try to find out about this guy and girl with the hoods." Izzy said before leaving.

"Hey it's a long way to your houses, do you guys want to stay the night?" Tai asked Yamato and Takaru.

"I'm not up for walking in the rain so I'm in." Matt sighed ploping on the couch.

"Uhhh. . .I need the exercise, so I'll see you guys later." TK said before leaving.

"What's with him?" Tai asked, ploping down next to Matt on the couch.

"No clue." Matt shrugged.

"He's a jerk." Kari whispered going into her shared room to look some things up on the internet.

ck With Sora

Sora had lost track of time after a two day mark. She had just been sitting or laying there in the center of the room, her thoughts had begun to mesh again, except they weren't quite meshed as much as jammed together.

She had been getting constant head aches like someone was trying to jam all of her thought together so they would have room to look around.

Suddenly what seemed like a crash of mental thunder went through Sora's head making her scream in pain.

((((With Zero And Angel))))

"She's been in there for days Lord should she be able to leave?" Angel asked.

"No. . . Not for a very long time." Zero chuckled, he was going to use her as a weapon still, but maybe this way she would be more powerful!

(As you know time passes differently in the digital world, that's how I'm doing it.)

"But she could go insane; in there if we leave her too long!" Angel exclaimed, not looking Zero in the eyes.

"That was precisely my plan." Zero chuckled once again. Angel hid it but he was freaking out.

&With Tai The Same Night As Before&

Tai was in his living room laying on his tan couch, Matt had passed out in the middle of the local news at 2:00A.M but Tai couldn't sleep. . . He was thinking about her again. Thinking about his first trip to the digital world he realized, it could have been weeks already in her time! She could be dead for all he knew!

After shifting in his seat for a couple of uncomfortable minutes, Tai got up; jumped over Matt and started for the kitchen.

"Bananas always help." Tai muttered like a child, but who could blame him? After a thorough search through the whole apartment Taichi concluded. . . There where no bananas, "I was supposed to go shopping for Mom today! Stupid." Tai hit himself various times in the head with a wooden spoon, his head began to hurt after a while; though his hair took most of the blows.

"So I'm guessing it's 'wood spoon knight' in the Kimya house?" Matt questioned groggily rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You got it." Tai mumbled before putting the spoon back on the counter and sitting down in an arm chair that was in his living room. Nothing seemed to be going his way today.

With Sora

Standing up Sora held her head in her hands. It felt like someone had shoved with all of their force; a red hot knife into the frontal lobe in her skull.

__

'Sora? You can make the pain stop. It will all stop if you do something for me.' Said a voice very much like her own, but it was different; it wasn't terrified and it wasn't kind in any way.

"What do I have to do?" Sora asked. When no one answered she realized the voice was inside of her head. 'What do I have to do?' Sora asked mentally, hopping it would work.

__

'He's hurt you, badly. You know it's true. What I ask of you is helping you not me. I'm here to help you Sora, you are me and I am you so do as I say. Kill the Kimiya boy. Kill him and it's all over.' The voice said with a slight hiss at Taichi's last name.

'What?! Why he's never hurt me! If anything he's the only one that's ever looked out for me!' Sora mentally gasped, she would never harm a hair on that goofy boys head whether she wanted to or not!

__

'Yes. . .Yes he has, he's hurt you badly. He has left you when you need him most! He has abandoned you just like your true parents, he has turned on you. He never really cared for you!' The voice scoffed, it was getting hostel; but how was Sora supposed to shove it back out of her brain?

'No! Tai is my best friend! He's always looked out for me and he's loved me like a sister since I could remember!' Sora defended, if anything this other 'Sora' had to go and quickly.

__

'Ahh but that's what's killing you! 'As a sister' you wanted more. . . Much more! But he found another girl and he jumped on his chance to leave you behind! He was using you! Can't you see it?' The voice asked, it wanted her to **kill **her best friend! Not just that it wanted her to kill **Tai**!

'I'll never do it! I don't have the power nor do I want it! Taichi is my friend and if he's really found another girl he does love than I guess I'll be best man at the wedding! I'll never hurt Tai and you can't make me!' Sora yelled mentally, the farther this conversation went the harder it was to conceal the pain that lay somewhat dormant in her mind.

__

'But Sora you do! You do have the power! Just pull the darkness out from within, let it wash over you. . . Let it become you! The rage, the hatred you are it and it is you! Just let it all flow out and you will have your newfound power. You will no longer be weighed down by human worries and thoughts. . . You will be free!' The voice cried, Sora fell to the floor, it was taking over; the voice. She had to fight the darkness, and she had to keep it back. She would find I way out of here but first Kari had to be here as well. She would fight this darkness and she would win. She had to, there wasn't a choice in the matter!

'ENOUGH! Leave, be gone! I will never hurt Taichi Kamiya, and you can't control what I do!' Sora screamed at the searing hot pain that over came her whole body. She had won. . . But for how long?

(((((With Angel)))))

Angel was sitting in a red velvet chair in his room. It was dark on most days, mostly because he only liked natural lighting and occasionally a dim candle if he didn't have a head ache. Squirming in his chair a bit Angel thought of what his 'Lord and master' was doing to his partner. He was her medium and she was his partner, there was nothing that could change that.

That was the only reason Angel had even considered working for Zero in the first place, to save his partner; how good was he at that? It had been almost three weeks and Sora was still in that wretched place. He probably had infiltrated her mind by now and was corrupting her with dark magic's, he was such a great medium he should get a plaque!

Angel snorted, he thought being this Zero guys 'right hand servant' would let him influence the guy but it seemed to only hurt both Angel _and_ Sora more. Shaking his head Angel slumped in his chair, he couldn't loose his ties with Zero and Drusilla not yet at least; Sora had to be strong, for both herself and him.

!!With Zero!!

Falling back onto the floor Zero growled lightly, she hadn't given into the darkness as easily as he had expected; it might take longer but he had time. . . He had as much time as he needed.

"She will give in, I will make sure of it." Zero whispered. Suddenly a women with long black hair, red eyes and a slutty outfit on materialized beside Zero.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Lord Zero but I could not find the Child of Light again, they have someone with her at all hours, we'll have to make a plan to separate them; will this plan pass judgment?" Asked Drusilla kneeling next to Zero's chair looking at the ground.

"Yes very well, you may meet with Ansome tomorrow, leave me now; and don't ever come here uninvited again." Zero dismissed her and sat in his chair, "She will give in. . . Just like I did."

With Hikari

Kari was sitting on her bed holding her pink and purple cell phone in her hands, "I shouldn't bother him, he looked like he had something to do."

'But what If I do nothing and loose him like Tai lost Sora!' Kari mentally slapped herself for the analogy.

"I despise stupid hormones." Hikari mumbled before throwing her phone across the room somewhere near her purse, "Stupid lack of hand eye coadunation skills."

Rolling over Kari looked at the wall, why was she so hung-up over him? He told her that he liked her for more than a friend and then it seemed as if he disappeared from the face of the earth! Sighing Hikari rolled back over.

'He has helped me a lot, and I've really liked him a lot since we first went to the digital world, maybe he's just afraid I'll say I never want to talk to him again or something.' Kari thought.

Turning over again Hikari thought of calling Sor- What an idiot she just realized Sora had her cell phone in her pocket when she was taken!

"Taich!" Kari yelled jumping from her bed and into the living room.

With Tai

A call was heard from the other room, "What is it Kari?" Tai asked his younger sister.

"Sora, when she was taken! Her cell was in her pocket! I don't know if they work where she is but we could do something!" Kari yelled, Tai shot out of his seat.

"You didn't tell us this before because?!" Taichi asked shaking her shoulders lightly.

"I just remembered! Call Koushirou he would know how to find her!" Kari ordered her brother, Tai dived for the phone that was in a pile of magazines. Quickly dialing one of his best friends phone numbers.

"Hey Izzy, Sora ,she had her cell with her when she was taken!" Taichi ,yelled all in one breath.

"Hold on what?! Why didn't you-" Koushirou, was cut off by ,Tai.

"Didn't think of it! Now can we call her?" Tai, asked, Izzy ,thought for a moment before answering.

"Probably not but if we get to the digital world we can track her." Izzy, said.

Chapie End

Ok now I know I stopped it short and I didn't proof read so deal with it I'm being pressed for time!

Ok thanx for all of the reveiws! The votes came to.

Koumi:01

Mimato:01

Taiora:02

SoraxOC:00

Takari:02

KarixOC:00

TaichixRisa:00

I'll update soon! Hopefully. . .

Siy Rowling?


	3. Realazations and Bloody Knuckles

Sup people?! Yeah this got deleted once or twice sorry! Hope you can forgive me! But whatever, ok I hope you all review! One review to update! Thanks to everyone who reviews which would be. . .PinK-and-GreeN, SugarSpiral and KoumiLoccness; thank you all! You guy are great!! I hope I get some new reviewers this time! Ok enough of this! And on with the story!

Chapter Three: Realizations and Bloody Knuckles

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! Now on with the story!

&In A Dream World&

__

Sora, was alone in the darkness. . . Then a light came on over head, looking around ,Sora found she wasn't quiet as alone as she thought.

"Taichi?! What are you doing here? You really shouldn't be here." Sora, said walking a bit closer to her best friend.

'How could I have ever been friends with someone like you?' Taichi, hissed, sprinkling poison on the word 'you' like he couldn't have said it with more disgust.

"What, Tai? What are you talking about? What's going on?" Sora, asked looking around, she was in a white field, the sky was also stark white; suddenly ,Mimi, came up behind ,Taichi, and leaned on his shoulder seductively playing with his hair.

'Don't waste your breath on her, Taichi, I can't even believe you and I talked; let alone where friends!' Mimi, scoffed, Tai, chuckled and slung his arm around her waist.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on!" Sora, exclaimed, she suddenly felt her heart shatter as ,Taichi, and ,Mimi, warped their arms around each other and kissed.

'Ha, and to think I liked you!' Said ,Yamato, standing next to the tonsil tennis playing couple.

"Yamato what happened to you guys?" Sora, asked, she felt like crying but she couldn't, for some reason; her throat was getting hot and sore and she could feel the tears start to collect in her eyes but they did not stream down her pale cheeks, she didn't start sobbing, she just was. . . There.

'We didn't have to take care of you, all of the time, we didn't have dead weight, and we found our true selves.' Yamato, laughed at her, he laughed like he couldn't get enough of ,Sora's, tears.

Sora, blinked back her tears and looked at ,Yamato; trying to forget about the couple, "Is that true? Did I weigh you down?" Sora, asked.

'Beyond belief! Without you, we where all happy! We hopped you where dead!' Matt, chuckled a bit more before someone cut in.

'And to tell the truth. . . We where happy you might be dead. Isn't that right?' Kari, asked ,TK, who was holding her hand.

" This isn't real. This isn't happening. . . Leave me alone! Just please leave me alone!" Sora, screamed, her through now throbbed and ached without rest. And she rocked slightly back and forth, they where all laughing, they where laughing because she had been a burden; she had- in ,Matt's, words- been weighing them down.

"LEAVE!" Said a voice, Sora, looked up, it was a boy; he had white-blue hair just bellow his ears, he had ice blue eyes and creamy white/tan skin. He couldn't have been older than nineteen, and he was standing in front of the distressed ,Sora, "Leave this girls mind! Leave and never return." He said forcefully, he looked down at ,Sora, and smiled.

"I will be back." Hissed ,Taichi, before him and everyone else disappeared except for the boy and ,Sora. The sky turned the color of fresh blood shed and the setting sun came up also the grass turned an inviting green, it was the usual setting for ,Sora's, important dreams.

"Tai, would never say those things to me." Sora, whispered to the now kneeling boy.

"That was not ,Taichi Kamiya, at least not the real one. Your mind is no longer a safe place, Zero, has been infiltrating your mind. He has seen your deepest fears and your smallest; he has a control over you now. You must leave that place; with or without ,Hikari. I have seen the future ,Hikari, will give into the darkness, you must as well. Not completely but somewhat. If you don't. . . You may go insane in here." The boy said putting a hand on ,Sora's, shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Too late." Sora, said laying on her stomach, she was just sitting there, the boy was confused.

"What? You mean you have already given in to the darkness?!" He exclaimed, clearly shocked, Sora, laughed lightly and rolled over to face the boy.

"No, no. . . I mean; I've already gone quite insane." Sora, laughed, even though she was laughing ,Sora, was scared, it was like someone else was laughing and she was just doing the movements to copy, and she was gone, the soul that used to be in her eyes was dull, she had a glassy stare and was. . . Completely different, she was hiding it; she was hiding her soul, her mind, she had retracted within herself; she was lost in the deepest depths of her mind, so that no one else could use her feeling against her.

"Hikari, she's coming, I'll make sure of it. Oh, and my name is ,Angel, never forget it." Angel, whispered, it was his true face. . . He had been hiding his true face since they had found out he was ,Sora's, medium and had basically attacked him, Sora, was supposed to be the most dangerous spirit fighter in the digi-world, she was supposed to kill all in her path; but those where just prophases. . . Right?

Angel, was gone in an instant and ,Sora, was alone again. 'It's time to wake up. . . If I'm asleep while it happens I can defend myself, and he can read me like an open book.' Sora, started to laugh again, except she was laughing at nothing. . . No she was laughing at the 'other' voices in her head. 'I told him. . . I AM quite insane, did I not?' Sora, asked her 'friends'.

'Indeed you did, and he did not believe you; 'tis a shame my dear girl, that you must be alone in this world.' Sighed a mans voice, all of the other voices where. . . Well. . . British, and they all talked to her as if they where her friend; but in truth she couldn't not listen to them, she simply could NOT tune them out!

'No one ever listens to me! It's like I don't even exist!' Sora, exclaimed, she was getting frustrated.

'Poor, little-bit you must feel awful.' Said a flakily sympathizing voice.

"What's happened to me?" Sora, asked aloud, the man's voice chuckled.

'Why, my dear girl. . . You are going completely and utterly insane, what did you expect; pumpkin juice?' The first voice laughed with all of his being.

Sora, growled, then she got up from her laying position, then she remembered something, she had forgotten something; she could just tell. It was like a part of her was gone, like she was left with a huge gaping hole for a heart. She had completely forgotten her friends voices, and all that was left of their faces in her mind where black and white pictures that looked as if they had been scribbled at with a horrible eraser. She had forgotten, what it was like to feel warmth, she had almost completely lost her humanity all together.

"Time to wake up." Sora, whispered before she fell to the ground and started a kind of seizureous movement before she fell limp.

In The Real World, Still With Sora

Sora, shot up looking around, she was still in the Black Room, and she still had a horrible headache; so no she wasn't quite dead yet. She hadn't eaten since the day she had been captured, but she still wasn't dead hungry for some reason. It was like this room left her with nothing except for her own memories.

Sora, looked at her knuckles, they had been cut open so many times it felt like she had a permanent layer of dried blood on her hands, her whole body felt somewhat numb so she could no longer feel when she was cut or had a serious injury, her once clean auburn hair was now matted with blood, and her clothes where drenched in a crimson liquid, some dried some still falling. Sora's, legs where a mess, if her skin wasn't ripped in one place it was coated with a layer or six of blood, her left leg had been fractured twice and her right leg was swelling a red and purple because of her broken ankle. Her shirt was now almost completely in taters as was her skirt. She was getting closer and closer to that line, the line that signified, life and death. Sora, rubbed the back of her hand on her forehead; leaving a smear of blood behind.

Sora, suddenly remembered why she had woken herself up in the first place. She stood up, making herself slightly dizzy but she still walked to the smoothest area of the room, basically the part with the least cracks. For some reason the ceiling mirror has no cracks, she looked at the floor and then back to the ceiling. Sora, had an idea, this place was meant to trap and maybe even confuse you, so what if. . . Sora, summoned all of her might and smashed the ground, suddenly, instead of a crack appearing on the ground, it was on the ceiling!

"And Huston we have lift off!" Sora, laughed, but that didn't last long, she soon doubled over in pain it felt like someone had thrust a rusty nail into her stomach, it slowly made its way to her spine then suddenly it took a sharp turn upwards, it slowly left her clawing at her already tattered clothing. The nail like pain sped up without warning at her through she cried out harder putting her head on the cold glass-like mirror, the only thing supporting her was her hands but her arms felt like they where just stands of spaghetti. When the pain reached her head it stopped. . . And then like and explosion hit six times as hard making Sora, screamed so hard she was almost mute.

Sora, was flung to the other side of the room making her hit her already hurt head on the black wall. The 'voice' in her head had been getting violent after that first day, it had to have been at least four months ago.

__

'I see you're trying to fight back again. . . We'll just have to fix that now won't we?'

With Koushirou Outside Of The Kimiya Apartment

Izzy, was about to enter one of his best friends apartments when he got an e-mail it read.

__

'Six months since capture being tortured do NOT let Hikari come. DO NOT COME I repeat DO NOT COME too dangerous enemy too powerful! I repeat DO NOT COME! I am going insane. Kari must not give in to darkness repeat must NOT give into darkness under any circumstances in digi-world DO NOT COME! I'm going to die soon DO NOT CO-'

From: Sora, Time Sent: 6:45 A.M.

Koushirou, stopped in his tracks after reading and rereading the last sentence over and over again, he was alarmed so much so that he didn't stop ringing the door bell when ,Kari, opened it.

"IZZY!" Tai, yelled, he took his friends hand away from the now very annoying door bell.

"What? Tai, you have to read this e-mail I just got!" Izzy, said setting up his laptop in the ,Kimiya, living room.

"What is it? Is it from ,Genni? Does he know where ,Sora is, or did you find out how to open the digi-port or-" Tai, was cut off when ,Koushirou, shoved his laptop in ,Taichi's, face.

Tai, read the message twice before getting up and giving the laptop back to Koushirou. Hiding his eyes with his somewhat bangs, Taichi, sighed, and it was confirmed. . . All of his beliefs, about what could have been happening. And she had put it plainly number one. . .Don't let anybody come after her, number two. . . Hikari, mustn't give into the darkness, number three. . . She was being tortured and was going to die soon and lastly number four. . . She was going insane.

"What should we do Tai?" Izzy, asked, Tai, thought for a moment before remembering something, Sora had given her humanity for his soul, and now she was telling him to just give up, to be someone completely NOT ,Taichi Kimiya; Tai, shook his head and then for some reason or another he smiled.

"What do you think we do? We go into the crossfire and hope we don't die!" Tai, said pointing a finger to the sky.

"That's the ,Tai, we all know and love!" Kari, cheered, she was truly happy, she had her ,Tai, back and he was better than ever.

"Highly illogical, but. . . It has seemed to help us through this type of thing before. Simple yet affective. . . It's the perfect plan." Izzy, concluded, three out of eight, well actually without Sora it was back to seven.

"So if just one more of us agrees it's good to go?" Kari, asked, Tai, grinned and nodded.

&Later When All Of The Digi-Destined Are Together&

After everyone had read the e-mail ,Tai, finally got to say what he had been waiting patiently for the last day and a half.

"Time to vote! Who thinks my plan is good?" Tai, asked ,Izzy, Tai, Kari, Mimi, and ,TK, raised their hands, so it was almost unanimous, "Allright digi-port time!"

Hikari, took out her digi-vise as did ,Tai, and ,Koushirou, and at the same time they all said, "Digi-port open!" But nothing happened, they heard a chuckle from the darkest corner of the room.

"A useless attempt, you will never get to the digital world again. All that go are alive all that leave are dead. So don't expect to see Miss. Sora anytime soon." Angel laughed, he would laugh at the pain of millions for Sora, just so she would be ok.

"Where is ,Sora?! What do you want?!" Tai, yelled, he was in no mood for banter right about now.

"Sora, is somewhere, somewhere where she is safe and yet not safe. And I am here for ,Hikari." Angel, said straightening up and looking at the brunette.

"Leave us alone or tell us where your holding ,Sora!" Surprisingly ,Matt, was the first to speak this time, Angel glared at him, what an annoying boy.

Angel, sighed; he couldn't keep this act up any longer, he had to tell them, or ,Sora, could be in grave danger, "Sora, is in the digital world, she is being held in a mansion, she is in the black room; it's not a good place. Hikari, needs to come with me or it won't be pretty."

Tai, was shocked, more so than any of the others, was this seriously the guy who had basically killed him then brought him back to life?

"Why do you care what happens to ,Sora?" Hikari, asked, everyone looked at her; she was being so straight forward today!

"I really don't have time to explain-" Angel, was cut off, by ,Yamato.

"We're really good listeners." Yamato, was getting annoyed by this guy, Sora was one of Yamato's best friends. . . She was like a sister to him.

"Fine, Sora, is in bad shape. She might have a plan to get out, but if Hikari doesn't come soon, that plan may include where she wants you guys to put her body." Angel, rubbed his temples, he wasn't getting anywhere maybe he should just take the girl and go, lord knows he was strong enough.

"So you're saying unless we give up ,Kari, that ,Sora's, going to die in that place?" Mimi asked, she was scared for her best friend.

"Exactly." Angel, nodded, Tai, said nothing for a while, but then looked up with a cold look on his face.

"No." Taichi, said, everybody stared at him.

"What?! But what's gonna happen to ,Sora?!" Mimi, yelled. Everyone was shocked, no one had expected Tai to say THAT!

"I'm NOT letting you take my little sister. Sora, would never have wanted ,Hikari, to have to go where she is. . . No." Taichi, said and he thought it was final.

"This is a democracy! Who thinks ,Hikari, should go?" Koushirou, asked, Koushirou, Mimi, Yamato, Joe, TK, and even ,Hikari, raised their hands, Tai was the only one left.

"I'll be ok, Taichi, Sora, will be there with me." Hikari, smiled, Tai, was mad, he was mad beyond belief!

"Didn't any of you read ,Sora's, message?! She said DO NOT COME! That meant ALL of us!" Tai, yelled, if that was what ,Sora, wanted he was going to do it, but wasn't he just the one who said to 'go blindly into the crossfire and hope that he doesn't die'?

"We all read it Tai, but sometimes. . . Sometimes you have to do what people don't want you to, just to help them. Sora's, the kind of person who thinks of self-sacrifice more so than anyone else getting hurt. She needs help. . . And it's not your decision." Everyone turned to look at the person who had spoken, surprisingly it was ,Joe! He may have seemed quiet, but in reality he was just analyzing everything.

"I'm sorry I have to do this but, let's go ,Hikari, the sooner the better." Angel, said gently taking ,Kari, arm. Tai, did nothing to stop them he just watched as his little sister was ushered through the dark portal.

"Bye." Hikari, managed to say before the dark portal closed. Taichi, clenched his fist and he was holding his jaw tightly.

"So what now?" Tai, asked sighing deeply.

!!With Sora!!

Sora was breathing heavily, she had just had an all out battle with the 'voices' in her head, they surprisingly has some backbone! After wiping some blood from the side of her mouth, Sora got up or tried to, she fell to the ground was a gasp, she had been through worse in the last few months but it was a shock. She hadn't even noticed what a bad shape she was in; but that didn't really matter, all that mattered was if she kept winning her inner battles like today.

After massaging her broken ankle she laid, back to the cold glass, she looked up, and to her surprise instead of seeing herself now she saw herself in one of her first weeks in the digital world. When she thought her crest would never glow. It made her smile. . . At how foolish she had been. Sighing Sora turned over, suddenly she was thrust to the ceiling.

Looking down she saw herself back when she was just about eight.

She had short hair that summer, she was walking around her neighborhood it was late but she was supposed to meet someone. The young Sora looked around, there was no sign of Hiro her brother. Sora sighed and walked to the beach alone she was supposed to meet her new friend ,Riku, there to stay at her house, but Hiro was supposed to walk her there.

The young Sora walked and walked she was finally at the beach. But her friend wasn't there yet so she sat by the waves. After a while Sora heard someone behind her, she looked and saw an out of breath Hiro, he had black hair and grey blue eyes.

"Oh Sora I'm so sorry! I got caught up at my soccer meet, please forgive me!" Hiro pleaded bowing to his younger sister, Sora smiled and looked at him.

"It's ok, I was fine, and Riku hasn't come yet!" Sora smiled, that was what she did, when Hiro made a mistake like punching her or taking something that was hers; she would just smile and tell him she was fine, whether he apologized or not.

"Sora could you not tell mom? She's gonna kill me if she finds out." Hiro pleaded once more.

"Yeah, it's fine, it's our secret right?" She asked, Hiro looked at her and smiled.

"You're the best little sister ever you know that right?" Hiro grinned, Sora just smiled in reply.

After a while of more waiting Hiro suggested something.

"Hey why don't we walk around the cliffs? We can see your friend from there!" Hiro suggested, Sora thought for a moment and then nodded.

At The Cliff

Sora and Hiro walked until they where at the very top of the cliffs.

"Do you see her?" Hiro asked, Sora looked around.

"No, she's not here yet." Sora sighed, Hiro sat down with his legs hanging from the cliff.

"Hiro-kun, I don't think that's very safe." Sora, said to her brother, he just scoffed.

"Sora loosen up, if mom told you to jump off a cliff, would you?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro that doesn't make any sense." Sora sighed and sat next to him.

. . . "No more! I can't stand it!" The older Sora yelled, the elusion shattered and Sora fell back to the ground.

"I can't. . . It was my fault." Sora sobbed.

'Poor, little-bit; lost forever in a sea of despair.' Said one of the voices from before.

'Not forever.'

CHAPIE END

Ok so it took kinda long to update just. . . whatever, just VOTE! Please I only had ONE voter last time!

Ok now for the numba's!

Koumi:02

Mimato:01

Taiora:03

SoraxOC:01

Takari:02

KarixOC:00

TaichixRisa:00

Ok for anyone who voted for SoraxOC I'd hide from the Taiora lovers. . . Yeah. I hope more of ya'll review! I need one review to update and I hope you guys enjoyed Sora's imminent insanity! REVIEW!

Siy Rowling?


	4. I'm Here

Hey I'm here and. . . Yeah, So I really have nothing to say this time. . . And to clarify things for you, one 'voice' is Zero and the others are of her own creation in her mind, yes she's actually going insane. Anyway, on with my sucky fanfic!

Chapter Four: I'm here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. . . And I never will.

??With Hikari??

Kari tripped through the dark portal, she was unusually uncoordinated lately.

Hikari looked around, she was on her hands and knees in front of a boy about eighteen, he had black hair, blue green eyes and pale skin, he looked somewhat sickly but not too much.

The room was dark and musty, the boy was sitting on a throne like chair, he was just sitting there, and the man hadn't appeared behind her. Looking behind her, still on hands and knees, Kari saw a women; she had long black hair and a black dress on, she looked a bit sluttish but Kari wouldn't dare tell her.

"Hello, Hikari Kamiya, my name is Zero, you may call me Lord Zero." The boy said in a tone that _made _you realize he was very full of himself.

"Why would I?" Hikari asked, he was much too young to be the master mind, she tried to be somewhat polite, but this guy was kind of getting on her nerves; he acted like he was better than everyone else or something.

"Never look me in the eye, and I am the person who brought you here, Child of Light, I am your new lord and master." Zero stated, Kari tried her hardest to stifle a laugh as she stood, was this guy serious?! After a second she couldn't hold it in, Hikari fell back to the floor laughing her head off.

"What do you find so amusing Child of Light?" Asked the slut, Kari calmed sown and stood again still giggling.

"You, you're only like sixteen or something! And you think you're my 'Lord and Master'?!" Kari laughed again, but this time she stopped short, the sluttish women was now behind her, and within seconds she was being chocked.

"I am your Lord and Master Zero, nice to meet you."

&With Sora&

Sora carefully broke the glass, she then slowly chipped it to a sharp point, all of her reasoning's had been illogical nowadays. Including this one, she had seen Angel and the whole digi-gang in her dreams often, but usually when they where tormenting her they had tattoos all over themselves but when they where comforting her they had clear untattooed skin. Very illogical, but little did she know how right she was.

Sora, sucked in a deep breath and held it in for the first cut. She lifted her tattered shirt slightly just enough to leave her somewhat unscarred stomach bare, the first time was always the hardest she slowly breathed out as she sliced her stomach open, Sora winced but then felt the warm and sticky sensation of blood trickle down her newly scarred stomach, it didn't feel good in the least but if she had this mark on her she would be safe from the darkness. She had seen the mark in a book she had once read about chi, it was meant to bring peace to all that wore it, so a few scrapes was nothing compared to living in the darkness. Sora looked down on her handy work, it was alright, she wasn't very artistically inclined but she was ok, the sun with a ceresin moon inside of it was pretty good; considering she was making it, purely from memory!

Sora laughed at herself, she was bleeding like crazy and was fading in and out of consciousness, soon she was back in her dream world; the safest place she had been in almost a year now.

Sora's hand was now cold, so she felt her forehead, it seemed she had a fever Sora just sighed and sat in the corner, she was waiting. . . To see if it helped the pain.

With The Digi-Gang

"So. . . What do we do now?" Taichi asked, fists clenched.

"Now. . . We wait." Joe said pushing up his glasses, Tai unclenched his fists and looked at the ground, more waiting? He didn't know if he could wait anymore.

"I hope Hikari's going to be ok." Mimi squeaked, Koushirou had to smile just a bit. . . And he also had to admit Mimi was kinda cute. Wait! When did he start liking Mimi? No. . . When had he started. . . Showing a healthy interest in her?

"We all do." TK sighed, he hadn't been able to tell Kari before she left, he hadn't been able to tell her that he. . . He loved her. TK winced, she had been trying to get him alone; just to talk about what TK himself had told HER!

"We all do." TK repeated under his breath.

:With Zero:

"Drusilla, show Hikari to the Child of Love, I believe she needs some convincing." Zero smirked, and then coughed lightly.

"Yes, master Zero." Drusilla bowed before leading Hikari out of his room, when the door was closed Zero let out a string of heaving coughs, soon he coughed up blood; suddenly he just stopped coughing and his head was now aching with no rest.

"That wench, she's countered me, but what do you expect from you the Child of Love." Zero chuckled, she had blocked him from her mind, but how would she block herself from her own mind?

...With Hikari and Drusilla...

Hikari was silent as the women named Drusilla led her to the room Sora was in.

"Hikari, don't be surprised at what you see in there. Just make sure you help her as much as you can." Drusilla said without turning around, Kari looked at the back of Drusilla's head, puzzled. Was this women on the Digi-destined's side or this Zero guys side?

"I won't. . . I have a sense of what's been going on here." Hikari said just above a whisper.

"Just be ready for anything, the place that your friend is in. . . let's just say it's not the best place to be in her fragile condition." Drusilla sighed, wait fragile condition? How long had Sora been here in the first place?

"How long has it been since Sora came here?" Kari asked, if she was going to get answers she wanted them from an at least somewhat friendly face.

"As you know time works differently here, it might have seemed like years for Sora, it might have seemed like just a few seconds, either way she's been here for a good year or so." Drusilla explained, Hikari stopped and starred at Drusilla, it had been that long? How was she? How long had it been since she had sent the text message? What if-, Hikari was interrupted by Drusilla, she had led her to a part oak part metal door, it was down a stair case that Drusilla had already climbed, "Well? Are you coming?"

Kari ran down the stairs and to the odd door, Drusilla grabbed a key from the mouth of a tiger in the wall and unlocked the door she then pushed it open to reveal. . .

&With Sora minutes before&

Sora stood and walked around the room, best she could. She looked down at her broken ankle, if she had to, there would be no way she would ever run on that thing; so she kneeled down and counted to three in her mind. 'One. . .' What was she about t do? 'Two. . .' It was almost as crazy as her hearing voices in her head, "Three." Sora whispered, she then; with all of her strength realigned her ankle to her leg, it hurt, maybe she should have numbed herself first or something but it was too late, she was already holding her now purple ankle, she took in a couple of deep breaths and then started to walk around again.

"I have to keep up my strength, if I let a stupid little fever or broken ankle beat me, how am I going to esca-" Sora stopped in the middle of her self rant, someone was coming. Sora had sharpened her senses since she had been captured -she wanted her reflects to be quicker- there where two of them, one was light and could be thrown off balance easily, and the others walk was familiar, it must have been that bimbo Drusilla or whatever; her steps where confident and taunting, she would be hard to take on if necessary. There was a rattling of keys and then the door creaked open slowly, letting a blinding light stream in, and Sora pounced, she let out a nice right hook to Drusilla who was half expecting her so she had the mind to grab Sora's fist, Sora used her foot to trip Drusilla and her free hand to knock her out, Sora looked up quickly with a wild look in her eyes to see a shocked Hikari.

"Sor- Sora. . . Is that really you?" Kari whispered, Sora dropped Drusilla's hand and looked down at her hands, Kari soon heard sobbing and then Sora hugged her, Hikari excepted the hug and rubbed Sora's back soothingly, "It'll be ok."

"I know, Kari I just, I just wish you had come at a different time." Sora said rubbing her eyes and then looking around as a plate fell in the room next door, she reacted surprisingly quickly; pulling Drusilla inside of the odd black and mirrored room and then motioning from Hikari to follow and close the door.

"The man said you had an escape pl-" Sora put a slender hand on Kari's mouth and looked out from the now slightly cracked door, she saw a fat women running with a pan in and then out of the room, pan now full of shattered glass pieces and the hall was silent again.

"Yes I do, she's going to wake up soon so I need you to go to that side of the room alright?" Sora asked already dragging Drusilla to the opposite corner of the room she had said to Hikari, she then undid her black belt.

((((With The Digi-Gang AGAIN!))))

"There's really nothing we can do now, we better get home so we can come back in the morning." Koushirou concluded after a long day of searching and eating, (the eating was mostly Tai.) Everyone agreed and got up, after a few minutes at the door only Kouhiro, Mimi and the pizza guy where left.

Now was his chance! If he wanted to scientifically figure out what he felt toward Mimi, he would have to observe how he acted around her.

"Uh Mimi. . .Do you think. . . You might, what I mean is. . . Do you want to walk home with me. . . Maybe?" Koushirou stuttered, ok maybe there was a reason he didn't talk to girls very much. . . But maybe it was just around Mimi?

Mimi smiled, she had just been questioning if she even liked the boy or not and now they where walking home together! Mimi looked down at her stomach, what was going on? It felt like there where bats fluttering around in her stomach!? Had she ever felt like this before. . .? No. Not with anyone before. What was this feel she kept getting around him? Maybe it was food poisoning! she could only hope.

"So. . . You think they're gonna be ok?" Mimi asked, referring to Sora and Hikari, Koushirou looked at her for a second and then snapped out of it.

"Um. . . Yeah, Sora has always been able to hold her own and some more." Koushirou chuckled, Mimi gave Koushirou a smile that could have melted him, "And Hikari is a quick thinker when it comes down to it, I think they'll be ok until we get there."

"Yeah I guess you're right. . . Hey when did you get taller than me?!" Mimi pouted, Izzy just chuckled and shrugged, "Be taller than you was my only advantage, now you can even reach the tops of shelves by yourself!"

"I know, it must be some birth-defect or something." Wait did he seriously just say that?! What was he thinking? Now she would think he was an idiot or something- wait. . . She was giggling! That was good!

"I never knew you had a sense of humor! Wow when I was in America a lot must have changed, but obviously not Tai and Sora's relationship." Mimi sighed heavily, those two wimps, they couldn't even tell each other how they felt!

"Yeah, but you know them, but I actually think Sora might be moving on, like that guy that came for Kari, it seemed like they where more than accomplices." Izzy suggested, Mimi gasped at the thought.

"Seriously?! I guess Tai really DID wait too long, I feel sorry for the poor guy, I mean; if you like someone you should tell them!" Mimi squealed, Koushirou thought over her words over and over again, she was right, look at Tai and Sora, too afraid to go back and not ready to move forwards.

The two walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to their apartments, so maybe today was more eventful than they had thought.

+With Angel+

Angel was in an odd place. . . I was all black, it was the black realm he realized. But wasn't he just with Hikari? Wait. . . He must have figured him out!

'I have to get out of here.' Angel thought, he looked down at his hands. . . He was his true self! That was bad. . . If Angel was here then Zero was most likely brain washing Hikari right this second, and what of Sora? She could break at any point by now! How could he have been so stupid?!

Angel stood and started to walk, that Zero guy would pay. . . But what did he want with the two girls in the first place? He had gone to extra trouble just to find Sora, what was his connection with her? He had never seen them together, but the way Sora stood up to him so easily and was rejecting the brain washing to the extent of insanity! There was something that no one else saw. . . It was like they knew each other, he had to figure this out sooner or later.

Coming to only one conclusion Angel sighed, he would have to go through Sora's memories, next time he saw her. It might be a painful process but it was needed in this case.

Where he was going only God knew, but he was on his way.

))))With Matt((((

Walking home was one thing, walking home in a down pour of rain was another, Yamato had been walking for a while; he had taken the bus to the Kamiya's apartment but sadly he had forgotten that busses to his apartment complex stopped at 7:00P.M. on Sundays. So now he was stuck walking about another seven to eight miles.

Pulling up his hood, Matt continued on his somewhat journey, his father wouldn't be home for another week, for business reasons, or at least that's what he told everybody; but Yamato knew he was only on the trip for a week and then he would probably blow off steam from an unsuccessful pitch in Vegas.

Would this week get any worse? First one of his best friends get kidnapped second his father leaves for a useless business trip and then he has to walk home when it's raining like cats and dogs! Suddenly a car pulled over next to Matt, it was a cherry red truck, Yamato cautiously stepped next to the passanger side window, the person rolled it down, it was. . . Jun Motimya?

"Hey sexy boy, need a lift?" Jun winked, Matt rolled his eyes and got in the car.

"I thought they would ban someone like you from driving you know disturbing the peace and all." Yamato laughed at the sour look Jun made as she continued driving.

"So where to?" Jun asked.

"I thought my number one fan would know where I lived!" Matt taunted at his ex-fan girl.

"Yeah, yeah, shut-up about that! I was like sixteen or something." Jun mumbled, still waiting for directions.

"Just take two rights, go on the highway, turn off the nearest exit and then two more lefts." Matt said automatically.

"Got 'ch ya, so what have you been up to?" Jun asked taking a right, he headlights where barley light enough to allow her to see three feet a head of her.

"Well, the 'Teenaged Wolves' have taken a temporary stop because some of us still have exams and all." Yamato shrugged, Jun smiled and nodded telling him to continue, "I guess, school's out and all so I don't do much, and my friend Sora, you know her, she was kidnapped the other day."

"Wait, what?! And you didn't say that first WHY?!" Jun yelled, startling Matt the way it always did when Jun yelled in his ear without warning.

"Sorry, gees, I guess I didn't think of it." Matt sighed, of cores he was thinking about it! But it didn't seem important, they would somehow miraculously get to the digital world, find Sora and Hikari had escaped and where both unscarred, then they would barely beat the bad guy and then peace would be upon the digital world once again, it was no different from any of their other challenges.

It was just then that it dawned on Yamato. . . It was different from their other challenges, Sora, was not unscarred, she was about to die, and they had just let Hikari go with the enemy; the two girls would be lucky to come back from the digital world at all. . . Let alone unscarred.

"Wow, Matt, and I used to think you where smart." Jun smiled still looking at the road, "So here we are Mr. Forgetful Pants."

"Thanks for the lift Jun." Yamato sighed and got out of the car, he was stopped by Jun's voice.

"I hope she'll be ok, your friend I mean." Jun said before pulling away and driving in the direction of her home.

"So do I." Matt whispered after she was long gone.

&With Hikari and Sora&

"What are you doing?!" Kari nearly yelled, Sora glared at her, the less attention brought to the room the better.

"I have an idea, it makes no sense whatsoever but you have to trust be." Sora nearly whispered, she used her belt as a whip and made a crack in the upper mirror, and then another and another. The floor beneath Hikari started to rumble and crack.

"Hikari come here quickly!" Sora yelled over the rumbling, Kari ran to the center of the room; Sora commanded her to stay there, as she went to Drusilla, she then used her to block the door, leave it to Sora to come up with a nearly suicidal plan like this. The door started to be thrown off it's hinges.

Sora ran back to the center of the room and started with the belt again, the floor cracked further until it broke from under them, Sora suddenly grabbed Hikari's waist and made sure that the belt she had just been using was around the younger teen. And then she let go. . . She ran over to the other side of the room and stood where there where no cracks.

"Sora!" Kari screamed trying to run to the older girl.

"Get back to the others! I'm sorry I have to stay." She was crying, and then it happened, Sora was flung to the crumbling floor screaming.

The room split into five pieces Kari was going straight down and Sora was holding onto a piece of glass that still clung to the mansion but then her grip faltered on purpose and she let herself fall into the large river, the current was too strong for her to fight against so she just let her half conscious body sink to the bottom of the muddy river.

Hikari on the other hand was fighting with all of her might to find Sora, but again the current was too strong. . . What was she supposed to do? Hope. She had to have hope. She had to keep fighting, what if Sora was swing toward her right now? She had to keep fighting.

((((With Takeru))))

T.K. shot upright in his bed, something was wrong. . .He just knew it; looking at the clock it was 4:09 A.M. and he was in no mood to call all of his friends to a pointless meeting that would get everybody's hopes up and then crush them again.

He just turned over and went back to sleep.

;;;;With Taichi and his parents;;;;

Tai was sitting on the couch secretly angry, they had given Kari to the enemy and now his parents couldn't know the truth. They had called the police earlier that day Tai was supposed to be the only witness as to what happened. The story was very well planed out, Hikari had gone to the store around three-ish almost the whole neighbor hood had seen her leave, but she took the back way home so that was when she supposedly 'kidnapped' Taichi had been with her so Hikari had gone home early and was kidnapped then, Taichi had found no ransom note so it was just a regular napping. Tai said all he saw was the man who had taken Sora the week before and then he and Kari where gone.

All of that was planned by Izzy and himself, now that they had an excuse for her being gone everything was going not so much as planned.

His mother was in his parents bedroom crying and Tai's father was consoling her.

What was Taichi supposed to do? He was useless this time, and he had no way to help anyone, if anything he was a burden.

"Why did Taichi let her out of his sights?! He saw with his own two eyes what happened to that other girl!" He heard his mother nearly scream, Tai clenched his fist at the phrase 'That girl' how could his mother say that about a girl that was almost like her second child?! Tai unclenched his fists and took a couple of deep breaths.

He would just have to stay out of the way until Koushirou found a way to get them to the digital world again. He would wait for his chance to help, but it definitely not here.

Taichi went to his shared room and closed the door behind him. Only lord know what he did after that.

With Zero

"She certainly is taking a long time." Zero hissed, it then occurred to him what might have happened. "Guess I'll just have to check in on Miss. Sora and see what she's doing then."

Sora had put a block on her thoughts. . . Not her actions, he could see every move she made, well for a while, until she learned to block her whole mind, but at this rate she would be dead soon anyway.

Zero wasn't shocked to find Drusilla on the ground but what did surprise him was that Sora had found a way to get out so quickly! Zero laughed and sat back in his chair, time to do some magic. With the flick of his wrist Sora was on the other side of the room screaming bloody murder. He laughed, what was he to do next?

But the floor was cracking, to his shock Sora was trying to _stay_ not leave.

"How interesting. . . Let's see how this ends on it's own." Just then Zero was blocked, not by the preoccupied Sora, but by a much more powerful source that Zero could not determine.

"I guess I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way." Zero sighed as he called for a guard and sent him off.

"Let the fun begin Miss. Love."

-Chapter End-

Yeah it's not my longest chapter but it's a good 16 pages! I try and make them at least 15 pages just incase. Any way I got one review! And that's good enough for me as long as people are reading! But I appreciate KoumiLoccness and her great reviews! I am going to dedicate all Koumi parts of the story to her, 'cause she's such and awesome Koumi supporter and I will put a little bit of SoraXOC in here for the person that voted for that, The OC is the 18 year old Angel just to tell ya'll. Anyway on to the VOTES! (How much you wanna bet like half of the people who read this didn't even read that paragraph back there? Lol)

Koumi:03

Mimato:01

Taiora:03

SoraXOC:01

Takari:02

Kari:OC:00

TaichiXRisa:00

Ok now I'm going to ask for two reviews this time. . . Please don't hurt me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! And yes I know Tai is acting quiet emoish as of late but just wait you'll get the old Tai back soon.

P.S. The ending to this fic is going to be VERY different from others. . . Keep THAT in mind! And keep voting! I'll update soon!

Siy Rowling?


	5. What's My Name?

Hey pe 'ople! I'm back and I would like to thank BandGeek99 for 1billion Tiaroa votes! (And 3 Mimato votes) Sorry but only one per couple but since you're an awesome writer 1billion Tiaora votes and I think I'm going with the three Mimiato votes too. J This next chapie might not be as long as the last one but you'll all just have to deal with it! I just found out that KoumiLoccness is a guy! O.o sooo sorry dude! I just assume that everyone on fanfic is a girl, call me a sexist pig if you want! And seriously soooooooo sorry! Wow THAT'S never happened to me before! Again. . . Sorry. Anyway. . . On with the (literally) insanity!

Chapter Five: What's My Name Again?

Disclaimer: I own NO-THING!! O.e

--With The Yokomon--

One small Yokomon was just walk or bouncing along a river bank and she saw a strange lump farther down the river, she bounced happily towards it; she then saw. . . One of the pink digi-destined that helped her village long ago. The Yokomon quickly ran back to her village to find others to help her carry the girl.

With Yamato

So today was another day, wasn't it? He could always ask Mimi out today! Or he could get too nervous and say something completely unreadable again. Did he always do that?

Matt sighed, picked up his buss pass and headed to Taichi's house, that was a question for another day.

&With a lump on a river bank&

The tide had settled down and she was now on land. But the one question the auburn haired girl really had was. . . Who was she? She had no recollection of anything except for another person. . . He had brown or maybe white hair she couldn't tell, it changed; maybe it was two different people. She shrugged it off, she started to get up but was stopped when she felt a searing hot pain in both of her legs. So she pulled herself to dryer land.

She coughed up some water and put her head back down on the muddy bank, she had no energy whatsoever so she just lifted her head slightly.

Looking around she saw trees, a dark place. What was she called again? It started with an F she knew it, but what did she know? She knew something wasn't right with her mind that was for sure. She just needed. . . What was it? And what did the word 'need' mean anyway? What was she? Who was she? And most importantly. . . Was there anybody looking for her?

((((With Taichi and Koushirou))))

"How long does it take to reach an old mans wireless web connection?!" Tai yelled, it had been two days, the longest two days of his life.

"Genni said it might take a while to load ok?" Koushirou asked annoyed.

"Whatever." Tai mumbled sitting down on the Izumi's couch with a 'plop'.

"Almost there. . . Got it!" Koushirou yelled, the whole digi-gang cheered, "Wait no. . . Sorry, just my spam box." Everybody sighed and fell to the floor twitching with irritation.

"So. . . Any interesting spam lately Izzy?" TK asked annoyed, it was quite out of character for the gentle and caring TK everybody knew and loved; but he had been a little off lately.

Then again, everyone had been 'off' lately.

0000-With Zero-0000

Zero tapped his finger impatiently waiting for Drusilla to come back with news, he had quite a while so he decided to check in with Sora, he focused on her. Suddenly he was pushed back. . . Someone had broken the mental bond. He and his well crafted voices had been completely and forever cast out. Like someone had built a wall.

'What little-bit too strong for ya?' Asked the very voice that Zero had created, Zero began to laugh, harder and harder as the minutes passed and then he stopped abruptly and found himself clawing at his stomach; like he could claw the pain away.

Slowly he found his power and cast the voices out. Sighing he stood up and looked around, he was alone. Zero sat back down on his chair and rested his eyes momentarily.

!!With Angel!!

Angel counted to three and exhaled, counted to three again and inhaled he had been doing that for a while, it was how he found his strength and power being in his true body and mind, Angel had twice as much power as before. It was true Angel wasn't quite 'human' and he wasn't quite 'beast' so what was he?

He was Angel, medium and guardian of Sora the crest barer of Love. He was the odd duckling in a flock of chicks and overall and outcast. Angel smiled at the memories, him and his master; learning the ancient ways of the medium somewhat together. The power to control the mind and or bend it if necessary. Only few people knew hoe mediums came to be.

To become a medium one must be dead. The death must be natural and the soul of the one dead must be unbreakable and the innocence of said person must be immense.

Angel had always thought that TK would be learning beside him instead of his master, with his obvious innocence and hope filed soul. But there was a dark side to everyone and Angel knew it.

After finishing Angel stood and looked around, the realm of darkness was no longer black, it was a dull gray. Angel had been slowly washing away the darkness from his heart and soul, one he did that he could bridge back into the other world and find Sora and Hikari.

Having a plan set up Angel smirked and laid down on the ground just relaxing. So this is what have a plan felt like!

With The Yokomon

"I think she's waking up!" Cried a cheery voice that reminded Hikari of cherries.

"Yes it seems that way. I hope that she's ok." Another voice said, (lol I rhymed!) Hikari could tell she was on a dirt floor and in a tent like place, at first her vision was blurred but then she could see a little better, rubbing fatigue from her eyes, Hikari sat up, only to bump her head on a wooden log that served as the support pole for the small building.

"Oh, hello, pink Digi-destined, are you quite alright?" Asked a little pink turn-up, Hikari was taken aback at first but then realized she was with the very friendly Yokomon.

"Sora! Have you seen my friend Sora you know the orange Digi-destined?!" Hikari asked looking around to find she was the only human.

"No, but I did see a big lion take an orange lump away, I think it was Leomon." Said one of the Yokomon.

"Oh, is Byiomon with you guys?" Kari asked, looking from Yokomon to Yokomon.

"Why of cores she is! Do you whish me to go get her?" Asked the same Yokomon as before, Kari just nodded and looked at herself once or twice, she suddenly found something in the clasps of the belt Sora had secured around her, it was a piece of paper. Unfolding it quickly, Hikari soon found it was written with blood that was now smearing some but not much. It read,

__

Hikari I gave you this note in hopes of explaining this because I'm sure I didn't tell you anything before you left. My insanity isn't normal, it's caused by unknown forces, I can't have you give into darkness. You have no idea what I'm going through, I'm sure it's not a natural insanity. I don't think I'm ever going to leave the digital world again, I won't even get to see everyone one more time. I'm dieing slowly and surely. But if I leave with you I'm going to slow you down. I know where the portal breaks but to get there you have to go through the dark realm. It's not a safe place but whatever you do don't give into the darkness. Go to File Island once you reach the top of the mountain you should see a computer screen, it will be functional so go through it as soon as possible, once you reach the dark realm, don't believe a word they say just keep going straight. I wouldn't let the others come because they can do nothing for you or the digital world. I have a plan, if anything should go wrong I'll be gone and dead before I can complete anything. So please don't interfere and don't show this message to anyone else. Hikari be safe and find Angel when you get home.

Sora.

Hikari looked at the note, as the blood smeared even more from her cold and clammy palms. Some of the blood was so red it was black, Sora had gone that far just to tell Hikari that why she couldn't escape with her?!

"Kari! What are you doing here?!" Asked a surprised Biyomon, Hikari looked up from the letter and handed it to Biyomon.

"Oh. . . Sora, she's in trouble, and I didn't even know about it." Biyomon said mentally slapping herself.

"I don't know where she is, she said just to go to File Island and not interfere. But I don't know if I can." Hikari said looking down at her lap.

"I'll take you there, Gatomon lives there now, you can meet her again before you leave I'm sure!" Biyomon smiled, but Hikari was not cheered up by this.

"No you don't get it. . . Sora, when the floor broke, she went under the water and didn't come back up." Kari said looking at a shocked Biyomon.

"Oh mi we do have a problem then." Biyomon sighed, she would have liked to run after Sora right then but Hikari needed to be transported to File Island as soon as possible.

;;;With A frustrated Taichi;;;

"I wish we had bananas." Tai mumbled from underneath his arm.

"What is it with you and bananas Tai?" Yamato asked.

"I. . . Have. . . No. . . Clue." Tai mumbled turning over on the floor, Mimi seeing how quiet it was decided to change the ever changing subject.

"Do you think I could be a fashion designer guys?" Mimi asked, it was her second favorite thing to do, designing clothes; that is.

"What? Well, I. . . Guess, but you know it takes a lot of work to become a professional, right?" Asked Takearu.

"I know. . . Well maybe a fashion coordinator then!" Mimi smiled, everyone was quiet again. . . "Ok I've had just about enough of this! Our friends might be dead and they might not be, we have no idea so we might as well look on the bright side! Man usually Sora does this type of thing. . . Umm, who wants ramen?"

There was a dull chorus of 'me's and one 'prodigious', Mimi sulked off into the kitchen to make some ramen.

"I'm bored." Yamato sighed leaning back in the chair.

"Yup." His brother agreed.

"Sure." Taichi said not really listening.

"Wait. . . I think I found something." Izzy suddenly said.

"It better not be your spam box again." Yamato sighed getting up, to look at the screen.

"No, I think I found a break from here to the digi-world!" Koushirou exclaimed happily.

"Really?!" Tai asked looking at the screen, it was just a mess of numbers to the untrained eye, but unsurprisingly Koushirou could decode it easily enough.

"Prodigious! Wait, before we can get to the digital world we have to go through something called 'The Dark Realm' I think. . . We have to find our own way out of it though. We might not even be able to think straight there." Koushirou said a little disappointed.

"Well I guess we'll just have to take that chance." Tai nodded to himself.

"Yeah! If we don't what else can we do?" T.K. said backing up Tai.

"Same here." Yamato said simply, Koushirou looked at them all in shock, had he just told them the right thing or was he in need or hearing aids.

"What the hel-" Was hared from the kitchen and then glass was shattered all of the teens ran into the kitchen to find Mimi gone and shattered glass left behind.

"Mimi?!" Yamato yelled, only to be replied to by sweet silence.

They took her didn't they?" T.K. asked his brother feeling like a child.

"Yeah, Takearu, they did." Yamato sighed andran a hand through his long hair.

Taichi suddenly went and got his jacket and was about to leave when Yamato stopped him.

"Where are you going Taichi?" He asked.

Tai only said one word, "Bananas."

((((In a Dark Place))))

Person P.O.V

Where am I? How did I get here? Who am I? What am I? I wonder what words are. How do you form a sentence? why does my whole being ache down to the last bone?

Regular P.O.V

The now unnamed girl laid on the river bank finally awakening fully, she winced as she sat up and looked around, where was she?

She pushed herself up only to find herself fall again, after a third try she found her footing and started walking into a dark place, she knew the name a forest. . . Maybe.

"Whoever I am. . . I need help." She found words coming from her mouth and forming words that made a sound.

After wandering around the forest for a while the girl took a break, sitting in a bush, suddenly out of nowhere some large white thing was in her face.

"Hello?" She said remembering that was a common greeting she should use in conversations. The white thing was a white digi-hawk with a message on it's leg.

Unfolding the letter she read it with the little reading skills she had mustered in the last few hours,

__

We have Child of Sincerity, if you would not want anything unsightly, to happen to her, you will come back to the masion immediately and except treatments to help the darkness enter your heart.

Much Love,

Your Lord and Master Zero.

"Who's that?" She wondered aloud, the digi-hawk was gone by now, "Oh well, I guess one way or another I'm going to find out." The girl shrugged. But who was the 'Child of Sincerity' anyway.

She started to walk again suddenly she bumped into a large yellow rock that hadn't been there before.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry! I- just didn't- I'm sorry." She said jumping back and bowing to the large lion like creature who stood up.

"Sora? Is that you?" He asked her.

"Umm. . . I'm. . . Not. . . Sure." She stuttered looking at the large serious faced creature.

"This can't be good." The creature said more to himself than her.

"Sora? You know. . . I don't really like that name. . . It doesn't sound like it's mine." She said to herself.

"I think you'd better see a friend of mine." He said, they soon disappeared into the deaths and heart of the forest.

With T.K.

"I'm getting that feeling again." T.K. whispered to Matt.

"It's nothing Takearu just shrug it off." Yamato said ignoring his all-too-right brother.

"But there's something wrong with Kari!" T.K. yelled standing up.

"Yeah well there's something wrong with all of us right now!" Yamato yelled.

"Must we all descend into madness?" Taichi, said way too calmly after eating two bundles of bananas.

"Tai? Are you ok?" Izzy started to snap his fingers in front of Taichi's face.

"What are you doing Koushirou-kun?" tai asked a bit dazed.

"Tai did you by any chance have some beer to wash down those bananas?" Yamato asked.

"As a matter a fact I had Whisky but thank you Yamato-turd for asking." Tai said in a groggy voice before he collapsed on the couch.

"What are we supposed to do with this guy?" Koushirou sighed looking at the unconscious Taichi.

"Don't ask me. . . I have no clue." T.K. shrugged and sat back down.

??With Mimi!!

Mimi groaned as she sat up and looked around, she was in a red canopy bed. She laid back down for a second before shooting up again.

Wait none of her friends had canopy beds! She was taken by that unclassy striper while she was making ramen!

"Mimi so glad that you joined us. . ."

(((((((((((((Chapie End))))))))))))

Told you it would be way shorter. . . Hi! I need just one review this time cause I got my way last time with two reviews!J

The stats are as follows:

Koumi:03

Mimato:04

Taiora:100003

SoraXOC:01

Takari:02

KariXOC:00

TaichiXRisa:00

I haven't felt a need to put Risa in the story yet cause. . . Well. . . You guys really don't like her apparently! Lol. 1 review people!

Siy Rowling?


End file.
